


Not A Monster

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Jace is in the City Of Bones. Alec assures him he's not a monster.Story #5





	

"I'm a monster, Alec! He injected me with demon blood! I should be locked up here forever!" Jace looked angrier than Alec had ever known him to be, but he saw right through the mask and to the hopeless and broken boy underneath.

"You're not a monster," Alec spoke firmly, gripping the bars. He watched his Parabatai pace like a caged tiger. 

"How do you know that?" Jace snapped. "It's *demon* blood! How can you say that doesn't make me a monster?" He abruptly made it over to where Alec was standing and placed his hands over Alec's on the bars. "Look me in the eye," he murmured in a low voice. "Tell me I'm not a monster, Parabatai.

"You're not," Alec mumbled, keeping their eyes locked. "I promise you."

"How do you know?" Jace asked in a low, miserable voice.

Alec leaned in as close as he could, and Jace did as well. They were inches apart, and Alec had never been more tempted to lean in and close the distance. "I know you're not a monster, because monsters can't be loved, and I love you."

Jace's eyes flickered between his searchingly. He smiled. "I love you, too, Parabatai."

"Monsters can't love," Alec whispered.

"Then I guess I'm not a monster."

"Told you so."

The grateful grin Jace gave him, eyes bright, broke Alec. He leaned in, only for Jace to pull back with wide eyes.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Alec said, mind catching up with his actions, and he was about to step back when Jace moved forward again, hands over Alec's and not letting him get away.

"Are you crazy?" the blond whispered harshly. "If anybody had seen that..." He paused. "Since when?"

"A while," Alec admitted in an equally low voice.

"A long while?" At Alec's nod, Jace looked away as if he didn't know what to do. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why d'you think?" Alec snorted, keeping his voice down.

Jace turned back to him. "You had to wait until now."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning now I have to spend the rest of my life in here, knowing we could have..." Jace looked Alec over. "You're not the only one."

"You're kidding?" Alec gaped.

Jace smiled crookedly, bitterness obvious. He rubbed his fingers over Alec's, covering more of his hands. "So this sucks even harder now."

"Let me kiss you," Alec said, words barely audible.

Jace gave a tiny shake of his head. "No."

"I know-"

"-nothing about being in here," Jace cut him off. "I won't risk damning you."

"I'm already damned," Alec replied with a small grin.

"Not like this."

Jace's words hit Alec hard. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Jace said. "I might be here, but you're not." He brought a hand down to where Alec's Parabatai rune was. It sent heat flaring through Alec, and he gasped, pressing against the fingers. He touched Jace's mark, and heat flared in the blond's eyes as well. Mindful of the bars, they rushed forward, lips connecting. Jace was quick to swipe his tongue over the seam of Alec's lips, asking for entrance. It was given, and he delved inside, mapping out his Parabatai's mouth.

Alec gave a startled grunt when he was harshly shoved back. "Wha-?"

Jace looked horrified. "That was stupid. I'm sorry."

"I wanted it, too," Alec replied after moving back to the bars. "Don't be sorry."

"If they'd seen..."

"They didn't."

"That's not the point," Jace snapped, hands covering Alec's again.

"Jace..." Alec replied pleadingly.

Jace sighed. "Never again, okay?" His face shifted into a smile. "At least I can live off that memory for a little while."

"Until you get out of here," Alec said softly.

Jace's expression turned grim again. "Alec..."

"It'll happen. Somehow," Alec replied firmly. "I won't spend the rest of my life without my Parabatai."

"Is anybody coming?" Jace asked. Alec glanced around and shook his head. "I love you," Jace whispered, brushing their lips together. He leaned in for a chaste kiss.

"I love you, too."

Alec pressed their lips together before hurrying back when he heard someone coming. He knew it would be the very last time he got to taste the blond.

Father Jeremiah swept into the room. It was clear Alec's time was up. He gave Jace a glance. "I'll be back," he swore.

Jace nodded and disappeared back into the dark corner of his cell, huddling up.

Every step away from him felt like agony.

**Author's Note:**

> Story no. 5 of my 30-day-post-birthday-because-I-never-posted-them-before-challenge. (Again, yes, copy-pasted.) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
